


Under Arrest

by Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Complicated Relationships, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1989948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener/pseuds/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ushio has a suspect in his custody, one Yusei Fudo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Arrest

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written using OneWord.com, a free site that gives you a random word a day that you have 60 seconds to write about. I've condensed it here from its original 27 parts for easier reading.
> 
> Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh 5D’s is a Studio Gallop production.  
> 

The policy was stupid to say the least, but Ushio would carry it out if necessary. He looked in on the small captive in the examination room. Policy stated that the boy be striped searched and even his cavities checked. He swallowed and ignored a stirring in his pants. He never thought he'd do this with Yusei Fudo.

Ushio approached Yusei silently. The teen looked up at him without a word. "Stand up and strip, or I'll do it for you." Yusei didn't utter a sound as he followed the order. His clothing gathered in a pile in a whisper of cloth. "Now hands on the wall and spread your legs."

Ushio started at Yusei's feet and slowly slid his large hands up the formed legs. However, when he reached the young man's ass he wondered if he should use the standard lube he was given or if he should fetch his personal stuff. It was a random thought to have before performing a cavity search just because he knew the suspect.

Ushio had ended up getting his personal lube. He tried to concentrate on the almost intricate, woven patterns of scars along Yusei's flesh as he slicked up the necessary fingers to properly check the young man's body for anything illegal. He watched as Yusei's ribs slowly expanded and contracted as he breathed. Ushio was surprised that Yusei hadn't said a word yet.

Ushio had structured his life around the rules of the police department, but never had he thought that structure would work against him in this way. He swallowed and lightly ran his slick fingers over Yusei's exposed opening. The thin hips shook but didn't move. "You need to relax or it's going to hurt." He reached around with his other hand and gave a dusky nipple a squeeze.

Later on Ushio would think that what he was doing was a classic case of sexual harassment, but for the time being if Yusei didn't want it the young man would be the first to complain... Right?  
He slipped one thick finger pass the pink ring while still playing with a nipple. It slid inside easily with the expensive lube easing the way. Yusei pulled in a breath and a tremble shook his slim body.

"You don't have to be so quiet," Ushio urged. Yusei glanced over his shoulder at him with a blue eye.  
"Don't we have an audience?" Then those eyes flickered to the security camera in the corner of the room.  
"No one's ever in there and I'll erased the data later." He thrust his finger deeper and Yusei couldn't help but arch with a cry.

Ushio rethought his last sentence. He would make a copy of the digital file THEN he would erase it. No need not to have a copy for his personal collection. He grinned as Yusei started to move with his thrusting hand, then slid in a second finger. "Nnh!" Ushio leaned forward and nipped at Yusei's ear.

"I don't think there's anything hidden in here, but I may have to probe deeper," Ushio chuckled. Yusei groaned and bucked his hips.  
"Then do it."  
"Is that an executive order?" he purred, pushing his fingers in even deeper.  
"Yes!" Yusei shouted. "Do it already!"  
"Yes, sir." Ushio retracted his fingers.

Ushio trusted that Yusei was ready with how the young man was demanding the next step in his "cavity search." He unzipped his pants and released his aching cock, hissing in relief as the pressure was removed. Then he moaned as he applied lube to the thick member. "Mnh, here I come."

He held both of Yusei's hips firmly and carefully pushed inside the tight body. His groan mixed with Yusei's and he rocked his hips hard just to hear the smaller male cry out. "Big enough for you?" Yusei gave a shaky nod, Ushio's ego swelled. "Good." He bucked his hips and grinned at another cry. "Very good."

The fluorescent lights burned overhead, casting shadows on their copulating bodies. Ushio didn't hold back as he slammed into Yusei hard and fast, making the sounds of their slapping flesh echo in the small room. Yusei bit his lip and pressed his face to the wall, but Ushio could tell by how the young man's body moved that he wasn't suffering.

The boy was silently begging for more.

Suddenly the screech of Ushio's radio broke through their pants and moans like nails on a chalkboard. Yusei let out an undignified yelp of surprise, and Ushio himself almost jumped and dislodged the other male from his embrace.

"Ushio! Answer dammit, the camera isn't working again!"

"Are you there?" continued the voice on the other side. "I'm serious here! I'm pretty sure the screen isn't supposed to be plaid." Ushio blinked in irritation and wonder before finally pulling himself away from Yusei's fine, clutching ass with a wet sound to grab his radio. Yusei snickered quietly, his shoulders shaking.

"I'm in interrogation, ya moron. What's this about plaid screens?"

The situation Ushio's fellow officer painted over the radio was as confusing as it was annoying. The man groaned and rubbed his face with one hand. "Tell Takana, not me. Like I said I'm in interrogation right now." Yusei snickered some more.  
"But...!"  
"No buts! I'm busy! Just tell me before you get the camera rolling again."

Ushio concentrated on the pain of the table corner digging into his hip as he reminded himself that killing fellow officers was a no-no. Familiar snickering caught his attention and his dark eyes focused back on his suspect.

Yusei smirked. "Are you going to finish my cavity search or will I have to do it for you?"

Ushio had been under the impression that Yusei was more modest than this, but then again who cared?  
The big man moved back over to the sexy teen and gave his fine ass a slap. "I think it's time to begin the interrogation." He grabbed both buns then thrusted back in.

Ushio wondered if he was becoming deranged even as he sunk his cock deep inside of Yusei's ass again and again. While he would never claim to be a by-the-book kind of cop, he did tend to stay in the boundaries of the laws he was sworn to uphold. He couldn't even say why he was doing this. "NGH!"

"What were you doing there, Yusei?" They were back in familiar terrain for Ushio now that he started the questioning, even with his dick buried up to his nuts.

"I was only -ah- passing by...! Nh!"

"Don't lie to me." He slid a hand up to Yusei's throat, caressing it with thick fingers.  
"You don't hang out in that area."

"It's true -mhn- I received a letter to meet someone."

"A letter from who?" He thrusted in again, harder.

"NH! N-no one I really know. AH! Just a swimmer looking for a mechanic. Nnh..."

Ushio thought that over. He couldn't think of any "swimmers" on the wanted list, so this could be totally on the up-and-up all-around. He would have to follow-through on the lead anyway, though.

Yusei clung to the wall as Ushio pounded into him like a bull. His cries probably made it sound like he was being tortured on the other side of the door.

Those rough hands continued to caress him. He gritted his teeth and felt his cock pulsing and swinging between his legs.

Then he remembered. There had been something strange there. "A Grateful Bread truck."

"Grateful Bread?" Inadvertently, Ushio had struck gold. It wasn't technically with the case being investigated, but it did connect him to another even bigger case altogether.

Ushio was so damn happy he thrusted in as deep as possible and filled Yusei's ass with his hot cum, making the teen scream in his own climax.

With his motivation higher than ever Ushio cleaned himself with a tissue and got his pants back on. "You can clean yourself, right?" He rushed out, leaving the naked Yusei to see to his own needs. He figured the teen would understand.

Ushio rushed into the captain's office. "Sir! Grateful Bread was spotted!"

It was unusual for the captain to be welcoming of interruptions, especially from Ushio, but the woman took an exception to it this time.

"Details, Ushio, now!" She tossed away the cold coffee she had been nursing as she poured over case files. Ushio strode up to her desk and explained what he had learned from Yusei on an unrelated case.

The last place the Grateful Bread trucks had been spotted had been by a rundown church. With this new location an interesting pattern could be seen. "Good job, Ushio! I'll have someone put on this immediately."

"Can I get in on that, Chief?"  
"Sure can, get geared up. Did you discharge the guy you got this from?"  
"Not yet..."  
"Do that first, dummy."

Yusei, clean and clothed, was waiting patiently when Ushio returned. The officer didn't have a single excuse to utter for his inconsiderate behavior, no matter how excited he had been.

Yusei just shrugged when the man tried to speak. "It's not a problem. Was I able to help?"  
"Yeah, a lot. The precinct apologizes for inconveniencing you."

Yusei walked himself out. Not long after Ushio got a buzz on his radio.

"Heya, Ushio, this is Tanaka. I'm getting the camera back up and rolling."

The man rolled his eyes and collapsed back onto the interrogation chair. Until he was officially placed on the new task force he still had to deal with these guys. "I hear ya."

**Author's Note:**

> [Want to stay updated on my art and stories?](http://dawneastpoint.deviantart.com/journal/Check-Here-for-my-Updates-638603365)  
>  It'll be two steps because I'm not allowed to mention my personal blog on here.


End file.
